Stolen Heart
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are two brothers on the run. Kagome is a young girl about to leave an orphanage. What happens when innocence is lost, and their paths are intertwined?


Oi.....why do I keep getting these ideas!!!!   
  
  
  
Someone from fanfiction.net sent me a forward (hai, I actually read it..it looked important), and I thought my mother would like to see it so I sent it to her email I told her about it when she came home, and it led to a short discussion. Somewhere in between that, I got the idea for this fic.  
  
I couldn't descide whether to make it CCS, IY, or CBB (cowboy bebop), and who knows, I may end up making it one of the others, but for now, it's only for Inuyasha... (Wow...what a suprise! not)  
  
  
  
Anyways, enough of my gab for now. On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stolen Heart  
  
by hani-amai   
  
Prologue : Inuyasha  
  
  
  
Inuyasha dangled his feet off the tree limb, waiting for his brother to return, when he heard a man yell. "Get back hack here with that!" he shouted angrily. And only a matter of moments later, his brother returned holding two loaves of bread. They looked hot and fresh to a starving hanyou boy.  
  
"Where'd ya get the money for this?" Inuyasha asked as his brother gave him one of the loaves. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with innocent eyes.   
  
"Don't ask questions. Just eat." was his answer.  
  
Inuyasha was still curious, but did as his brother said and bit gratefully into the warm bread. He smiled a happy smile up at his brother who noticed him out the corner of his eye. "Arigatou." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru said noting, rather continued to eat.  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~End of flash back~~~~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was now considered an adult, responsible for his own actions. He had long ago lost the innocence that once glistened in his eyes. Now, in it's place, was hatred for human kind. The only human that had ever been kind to him was his mother, but......she was dead.   
  
He now lived his life on the run, side by side with his brother. They stole what they needed, or slightly more, and killed whoever got in there way. He had been doing this for quite some time now, and for a fact, what he looked forward to the most was the bloodshed of the humans, or other youkai that interfered.  
  
Nothing could ever stop him now, he thought, not a thing.......  
  
Prologue: Kagome  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled as she and her mother entered the tall building. "Where are we going, mama?" she asked. Her eyes glistened in fading light. The innocent look she had given her mother nearly made Mrs. Higurashi break down inside. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome, sweetie, you must stay here for a while." her mother said, holding her daughters hand as they walked up to the tall counter where a heavy-set woman sat behind the desk.  
  
"No, mama! Onegai, I want to stay with you!" she began to cry as she jerked back on her mothers hand, urging her towards the door.  
  
"No, Kagome. You can't." she said as she bent to Kagome's height. "Sweetie, listen..." She gently caressed Kagome's cheek, "...It is not safe in Fukuoka anymore. You're father and I are coming to get you as soon as we tie up some loose ends." her mother said. She could no longer hold back the tears.   
  
"Mama....onegai, mama!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. It is for your best. As I said, we will be back. You'll only be here for a couple of days." she said and she turned her attention to the lady at the counter.  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~End of flash back~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
Those few days her mother had spoke of had turned into a couple of years, which turned into a decade. Kagome was now eighteen, and as soon as she found a steady job, and saved enough for an apartment, she would be leaving. She wanted so badly to leave this place, where her mother left her, where she heard of her family's death, and where she spent most of her years of life as just 'another homeless child'.  
  
She had made friends here, however. Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Sango and Miroku had already left this place, Rin was in the same situation as she, and Shippo...Poor Shippo. Even though he was youkai, he had still some time to go, but when Kagome got out, she planned on trying to adopt the little kitsune.  
  
So many years had passed, but Kagome was still the innocent girl she was when her mother left. However, Kagome wanted change. She longed for change. She longed to know what the outside world was like, she wanted to have a nice job, and a home of her own. But could it ever happen? Her hopes always were set high, but they usually proved to be a pitfall...but she still went on, hoping, dreaming, fantasizing, praying. That's what helped her make it so long. That's how she kept her sanity-that and her friends.  
  
Hai, things would change....someday....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K, what did you think?  
  
About the words hani-amai....See, my real name is Melissa, which comes from a greek word meaning honey bee, honey sweet, or honeycomb, so I looked up honey (hani-), and sweet, (amai), so that's my name. ^^  
  
BIG news! I'm working on a new site, (http://www.angelfire.com/magic/hani-amai/frontpage.html), and it's a site dedicated to J-music, anime/manga, and the Japanese culture. There are also fandimonium pages being added, along with tons of other stuff.  
  
I'm also adding an author/user page, So if you would like to be a user for the site (post stories, eventually go into chats, submit fan art, link your website/webring, and have your work posted quicker), then let me know.  
  
To join, send me an email (For now, JMoonMars@aol.com, titled 'Author' or 'User'. The author is for a columns page which is to be added at a later date. The user is so you can check out the site (everything listed above), and get an email concerning the site updates, new info, or to let you know you got a reply to something.  
  
BUT to join, I'll need the following information (don't worry, nothing too personal!)  
  
  
  
*Username desired : (example, mine... ) Hani-amai, mugetsu, hiren (It's better to list second choices)  
  
*Email: (If you don't want it shown to others, put a # by it)  
  
webpage/site:  
  
Age:  
  
Birth:  
  
Location: USA (if you avoid this one, it will say unspecified)  
  
Interests:  
  
Favorite Anime/Manga:  
  
Favorite Game:  
  
Favorite J-Music  
  
AIM:  
  
MSN:  
  
ICQ:   
  
Yahoo:  
  
  
  
Signature:   
  
Anyting else:  
  
Most of the fields ARE optional, so don't worry. 


End file.
